


Just a Little Bit of Warmth - Oneshot

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Escape, Fear, Feeding, Monster - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Panicking, Support, happiness, joy, mutated, rescuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Leonardo escapes from the lab, trying to find food and survive in New York's streets. He finds something else than food, as well.





	Just a Little Bit of Warmth - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I drew Leonardo monster art last night and my mind HAD TO go make it a background story. I stayed awake to 5am to write that fic down and here it is! Leonardo is mutated form of 2014/2016 Leo while Raph, Mikey and Don are 2003 versions. I will not tag this as tcest or anything since there's no love in this fic. Only happiness etc. :)
> 
> You can see the art here, since I don't know how to add arts here... -> https://inkbunny.net/s/1953433

Smoke was filling the lab as fire was spreading, workers screaming, desperately trying to save their subjects and themselves. However flames were too strong already and people were forced to retreat. Pulling his chains this big mutated turtle whimpered, flames slowly coming towards him. Yanking over and over again his sweated skin finally allowed his hands slip through the cuffs, rushing through the iron gate of his cage. He was panicking, panting fast and hard as he ran on all fours, stopping to look around, trying to make decision where to go. Smelling faint scent of fresh air Leonardo headed towards it, finding an open window. Looking outside he saw roof near by but he hesitated. However flames were right behind him so he had no choice but to jump.

He, just barely, reached the edge of the roof, his sharp claws sinking in the concrete. Hanging there a moment to be sure he would not fall, Leonardo looked up behind him, seeing how flames flapped out from the open window reaching to the night sky. Pulling himself up on the roof Leonardo laid down just breathing. His primal instinct told him to run, hide, find food and so on, but he really needed to calm his heart first. It was beating painfully hard and fast. After many long minutes his heart calmed and Leo could move on. He did so carefully since this area was not familiar to him. Actually this whole city was unfamiliar to him. His whole life had been that cage in the lab as long as he could remember…

Every new sound scared him, making him either jump or duck on the roof. Car honks, people yelling, loud sounds from TV if someone had window open, trash cans falling and so on. He felt so scared but he needed to keep going. Finally, after long last, he found a greenhouse on one building. Much for his relief there seemed to be something for him to eat. Taking big red tomato Leonardo sniffed it carefully all around, gave it a lick and then bit it. It was bitter and juicy, but he liked it. Stuffing the rest of them in his mouth Leonardo ate them all, finally feeling satisfied. He couldn’t remember when he would had been fed well enough, so that his stomach actually would had been full. Curling on the floor Leonardo wrapped his long tail around him, nuzzling against it. He was feeling a bit chilly but he would manage.

In the morning he woke up and left and not a minute too soon since after his leaving the owner of the greenhouse came to pick some fresh tomatoes, only to be shocked when all of them had been eaten. Hiding on the roofs Leonardo crawled and sniffed the air. So many new scents, new sounds, a whole new world. But first he still needed a nest. At the afternoon he finally found old abandoned house near old factory. Years ago there had been an accident and the factory hadn’t been in use since then even that it still, for a some reason, what producing heat. The said heat radiated in the small house, keeping it more or less warm. Plus there was old furniture. Big comfy couch covered in dust and thick blankets with pillows. Leonardo had no idea what they all actually were, but since they were soft and obviously not dangerous he took them. He build himself big warm nest on the couch with decoration pillows, regular pillows, throwing blankets and towels. Curling on his new resting place he wrapped his tail around himself, pulling blanket on himself. He felt so relaxed, tired and warm. It didn’t took many seconds for him to fall asleep.

He woke up later in the evening since his stomach was growling. Looking around it was clear there were no people, and there wouldn’t be them, Leonardo left his hiding place heading towards the central. His hunger only grew when he was heading forward, the scent of different foods filling the night air. As hungry as he was Leonardo was intelligent enough to realize it wasn’t wise to show himself to people. He was not like them. Stopping by one rooftop to catch a breath, Leonardo spotted a window, warm light coming through it. Stepping closer he watched how family had gathered together in dining area, in front of small fireplace which warmed them. All the smiles and laughs… Without him even realizing it, tears rolled down on his cheeks, so strong longing hurting his heart. He wanted that too, but he knew he couldn’t have it. But still he wished, so hard, to receive just a little bit of warmth. That warmth. Someday. In the future. Perhaps. Hopefully.

Since Leonardo hadn’t managed to find food after hours of searching he started to search for trashes. He spend hours looking, again, but for his bad luck all trashes had been cleaned away during the day when he’d been sleeping. Then, somewhere, a strong smell of something delicious caught his attention and he started to follow the scent. Soon enough he noticed he was actually following someone who was carrying a flat box. That box smelled so yummy. No matter what was inside it, Leonardo wanted it. He was hungry.

Following the person on a dead end, Leonardo stopped. He stood still in shadows behind big trash can, eyeing the person’s back. He was wearing a hood and loose jeans. He looked harmless. Sharply his eyes followed how the box was placed on small trash can by this person. Then, they both just waited. Leonardo repeatedly licked his lips, swallowed, licked, swallowed. Silently whimpering to himself he took small steps on his spot. He wanted that box so bad, he wanted to eat, but he also was so scared…! Eventually his hunger overcame the fear and he slowly started to sneak towards the person and the box. When he got near enough Leonardo reached his long neck forward, pushing his long tongue out reaching towards the box. But he was still just slightly too far away. When he was taking another step, this person turned around so quickly, throwing empty soda can at him.

This startled big mutant and he jumped back on all fours side ways – pretty much like a cat, freezing on his spot as flashlight was aimed at him. He was like a deer in a headlights, panting fast. He couldn’t see the person behind the light and even if he would had, he wasn’t going to leave the food.

“What the---?” Was more or less surprised voice, flashlight lowering from Leo’s face, moving onto his body. Raphael eyed this weird looking mutant in awe. He had never met one or even knew there was other mutants beside him and his two brothers. This mutant… He was not sure was it fully a turtle, but he had turtle’s face, long neck, long arms and legs. His body was also a bit long. He had scutes and shell, but he also had “spikes” from the backside of his neck going to his shell and from the bottom part of his shell those same styled “spikes” continued on the tail, but not all the way to an end. He also had long sharp claws. But most interesting thing was that this… mutant’s eyes were completely black. At first Raphael assumed he had no eyes at all, but he kept blinking and there was a shine in them too.

“What are you? Who are you?” But the other didn’t answer. He just seemed to take looks from Raphael on the pizza box and back on Raphael, back on box and so on. “You can’t talk?” No answer again. That pizza box was more attractive.

“I assume you’re hungry.”

Now restlessly, with small movements, Leonardo was walking back and forth on his spot on all fours. He looked like a dog who wanted something really bad, but knew he couldn’t have it.

“Sorry, but I need it to myself and to my bros. Go find your food somewhere else.”

But Leonardo didn’t understand so he bravely, but carefully, approached smaller mutant turtle, reaching his head towards the box. He was going to open his mouth when Raphael swung his fist past his head, making Leonardo jump away again. “Get lost! That’s mine! Go eat trash or something!”

Realizing from the tone of Raphael’s voice Leonardo sat down like a dog, whimpering as he turned to look around, spotting ONE trash can which had not been emptied. He walked to it, lifted the lid off and looked inside. There didn’t seem to be anything worthy to eat, but… He started to dig, Raphael watching him on the background. For a some reason he couldn’t leave. He needed to see this. Leonardo found an apple which had seen its best days. Taking a bit he dropped the apple, spitting out the piece. Rubbing his long tongue Leonardo whimpered silently to himself, the top of his tail swinging back and forth. He reached deeper, pushing his head inside too. He found some banana peels, not very tasty, and some chicken bones which too were covered by mold already. Sitting down Leonardo spit everything out of his mouth, making faces as he rubbed bad flavor off on his tongue.

Raphael watched this big turtle acting like a desperate dog as he pushed the trash can on its side, starting to spread its inside on the street whimpering. Mutant’s stomach was growling loud, very loud, and Raphael heard it loud and clear under all city noises.

“Hey.”

Getting mutant’s attention Raphael showed him a half of the pizza which he had moved on random cardboard piece. “Here. Ya can have it, but it’s all I can give to ya.”

Eyeing the turtle Leonardo slowly approached him, stopped, moved a bit more closer but then stopped to walk on his spot with small steps, whimpering. “Come on. Come. It’s for you. No need to hesitate.”

Licking his lips over and over again, swallowing heavily, Leonardo kept staring the slices waiting for him, but he was too scared. What if this person would try to hit him again if he would get too close? Sighing Raphael took one slice in his hand, taking few steps towards Leonardo who slightly pulled away. Stopping Raphael simply reached his hand forward. “Take it.”

That weird nose moved so much, fast sniffing sounds filling quiet street. Oooh, that smelled so good! Saliva was flowing in his mouth and finally he dared to reach towards Raphael’s hand, pushing his long tongue out. It touched the edge of the pizza slice, stopped, and then slid under it. Leonardo lifted the pizza slice on his tongue, pulling it inside his mouth. Oh the joy and relief on his face when he had food. Real warm food. Raphael couldn’t help but to smile a bit. This thing was weird, but obviously harmless. Turning around Raphael took Leo’s slices placing them on the ground in front of him.

“There. Enjoy. I need to go. Have to feed my little bros. Take care.”

Leonardo sat still as he ate, watching after Raphael who climbed on the roof, disappearing into the night. During his way home Raphael couldn’t stop thinking about this weird creature who he’d just met. Would he meet him again? - And he did. In the next night, at the same dead end. Raphael was coming from picking up a pizza when he spotted this big mutant sitting there. It looked like it had been waiting him. Raphael shook his head with a snort.

“Ya been sitting here waiting for me?”

Leonardo stood up and this was quite terrifying since Raphael hadn’t seen Leo on his legs. He was tall. Most surely slightly over 2 meters tall if not a bit taller. Leonardo stopped, leaving Raphael in his personal space. He was sniffing the box tho, licking his lips.

“Seriously? You think I will start to feed you too?” Groaning Raphael continued, pulling pizza box towards himself more. “Listen, I already need to feed myself and my brothers. Feeding you would become expensive. You’re huge and eat a lot for sure.”

It seemed like Leonardo didn’t understand a word since he kept staring the box, knowing what was inside. It became obvious to Raphael that he wouldn’t get rid of this thing without giving it some food, therefor Raphael opened the box, giving him a slice. “There. That’s all.” Walking past Leonardo Raphael heard how mutant turned, feeling eyes on his back. There was silent puppy whimpering. Raphael always had have soft spot for animals and babies and hearing such begging and sad whimpering… Groaning Raphael placed the pizza box on a pile of bricks, giving stern look to Leonardo.

“Okay. I go get you some food, but you stay here and you WON’T touch that pizza box.” Not waiting Leo’s reaction Raphael went back to order another pizza, but when he returned back on the alley, there was no sign of Leonardo, but there was open empty pizza box. Raphael groaned and growled, but at the same time he sighed. There really was no difference which pizza Leonardo ate since both of them were the same. Heading home he was sure he would meet this turtle again in next night. This time he would be prepared.

And that’s how pretty much every night started to be. Leonardo was always waiting for Raphael at the alley when Raphael was picking up the pizzas he ordered. Yes, pizzas. One was for his family and one for Leonardo. There was a small issue tho. Since the money was Don’s and not Raphael’s, there was a chance of Don starting to ask why so much money had started to go on pizza unlike before. Then Raphael would have to tell the truth since he hadn’t done it yet. There had not been a need or reason to. 

Sitting on a pile of bricks Raphael watched smiling how Leonardo was eating. He looked so darn happy which made Raphael feel happy. However his smile faded away when he noticed slightly faded tattoo on Leonardo’s left shoulder. It said “Nro. XIII”. Raphael couldn’t stop thinking what it could mean, but he had bad feeling about it already. After all Leonardo was a turtle, but not like regular turtle so he, more or less, surely was mutated. Most surely he had been in a secret lab somewhere in or near the city... In labs numbers were for subjects, no names, that much Raphael knew. Raphael felt sick and angry, but when he saw black soft eyes looking at him, smiling at him while Leo was still munching, his heart jumped a bit and he smiled back. Well, if he could help he would make sure this mutant wouldn’t be starving to death at least. Perhaps he could, one day, bring him home with him. Chuckling to himself Raphael closed his eyes, imagining the horror on Mikey’s face while Don would be most fascinated. But how this mutant would react to his brothers and living in the sewers was completely different thing.

Tapping Leo’s head few times gently Leonardo knew Raphael was leaving. It had become a habit and a sign since Leo didn’t speak. He also didn’t understand language so well. Some words he clearly knew but most… Nope. At home Donatello and Michelangelo had started to suspect something since it had started to take more longer time from Raphael to pick up the pizza. However, brothers hadn’t bring this issue up – yet. Eventually they would.

Raphael was spending another night with Leo. This time he had go get pizza to his brothers earlier, then waiting Leo in the alley with 2 more pizzas. One for him, one for Leo. Now they were on the roof, Raphael sitting on the edge letting his legs hang outside while watching the city while eating, Leonardo sitting on the roof, eating next to him. Apparently Leonardo was afraid to sit on the edge of the roof which was fine by Raphael. Sitting here in peace, having Leo’s company was soothing and Raphael liked it. Taking a look of Leo next to him Raphael smiled as Leonardo was licking the pizza box. Picking the empty boxes with them Raphael dropped them in nearest trash can before aiming to start to go home. However when he was trying to leave Leonardo wrapped his tail behind Raphael’s shell, pulling him towards him.

“What’s this?” Raphael smirked, eyeing black eyes. They were soft and happy. Getting on all fours Leonardo started to walk forward, pulling Raphael to follow him. “You wanna show me something?” Releasing Raphael from his hold Leonardo kept walking forward, stopping to look behind was Raphael following. He was so Leonardo smiled before sprinting to run. He felt happy and excited and these emotions turned even more stronger when he saw Raphael being able to run beside him. They stopped next time when Leonardo showed Raphael the family around the dining table, laughing and smiling happily, fireplace warming them. It was the same family what he’d seen before and ever since Leonardo had come to watch them. Slightly confused at first it slowly started to clear to him why Leonardo was watching the family. He must had felt lonely. Now he also understood why Leonardo had been waiting for him every night. Not only for food, but for the company as well.

“You big softy.” Raphael whispered as he petted Leo’s head. “Come on, we need to move. It would be bad if they would see us.” When Raphael turned in another direction, Leonardo’s tail stopped him, turning him around. “You still want to show me something?” It seemed Leo did since he started to head in another direction, Raphael following him. They arrived to this abandoned city area near old factory. Raphael had been there few times after the accident, to collect food and other supplies. As a mutant he could handle the radiation unlike humans. Stepping inside the small warm house after Leo, Raphael looked around. There was small kitchen corner at his left when he stepped in and right before him was small living area, big couch in the middle of it, its back towards the front door. At the left end of the living room were stairs to upstairs. Tho they didn’t seem to be in their best shape so Raphael wasn’t even going to try them and go upstairs. He, however, assumed bedrooms were there. Stepping further in he watched how Leonardo got on the couch, curling on his nest. Leonardo most surely had gone to upstairs somehow to get the pillows and blanket. Sitting on the edge of the couch Raphael looked around still. Damn, this place was dusty and dirty. But safe for Leo to stay at least.

Weight landing on his thighs made Raphael look down, seeing Leo resting his head on his legs. There came deep and long sigh from other mutant, his eyes moist as small tears slowly leaked from his eyes. Raphael had no clear idea why this big creature was now crying, but he did what he thought to be helpful – petting Leo’s head and backside of the neck with slow and long strokes.

Maybe this thing was a lot more lonely than Raphael had realized. After all he had no idea where Leo had come from, what was his past, did he have any family and if he had, where were they? Was it them who he missed? So many darn questions filled his head and Raphael was annoyed since he had no answer to them. Raphael watched how Leo adjusted his head a bit, closing his eyes, tiny tears shining in the corner of his eyes.

“It’s okay. I know you’re lonely, but I’m here. I’m here.” Raphael gently whispered as he kept petting Leo’s head, not knowing was the creature still awake or sleeping. Raphael ended up spending the rest of the night there with Leo, falling asleep on the couch as well. Only the sound of his phone buzzling in his belt woke him up just before sunrise. Digging his phone eyes closed Raphael opened it, lifting it to his ear hole.

“Yeah?”

_“Where are you?! You’ve been gone whole night without informing us in any way! We’re worried!”_ Don screamed on the phone, clear worry in his voice.

“Chill. I’m fine. Just lost the track of time. Then I started to feel sleepy so I thought I would take a nap.”

_“Do you realize how dangerous it’s to take nap outside?”_

“Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. I’ll come home soon, okay?”

_“You better.”_ Don said before hanging up. Raphael rarely saw or heard Don this worried, but at the same time he understood his brother well. He too was worried whenever Donatello or Michelangelo went outside. Looking down to his lap Raphael saw black eyes looking back at him. He smiled.

“Hey.” He said while petting Leo’s head. Leo obviously liked it since he closed his eyes and smiled. “Sorry, but I gotta go. My bros are worried.” Forcing Leo to lift his head Raphael stood up, stretching a bit. He felt stiff from sleeping in the same position for hours. Stopping at the door to look behind him Raphael saw Leo resting his chin on the backside of the couch, looking at him with big begging eyes, blinking slowly.

“Don’t look at me like that. You know I have little bros at home. They need me.”

Leonardo blinked slowly few times looking like a puppy, sighing deep. Letting his head slide off on the backside of the couch, Leonardo adjusted himself better on his nest, letting out another sigh. Raphael watched the top of Leo’s shell land and rose, which he saw behind the couch’s backside, hearing silent whimpering. Damn… Leonardo had got so attached on him already. He knew Leo wanted only company so leaving him hurt like shit. Unless…

“Hey.”

Big watery eyes rose to meet Raph’s and the sting in his heart wasn’t pleasant. Turning to face Leonardo fully Raphael scratched the backside of his head. “I don’t know how this is gonna work… How they are going to react on you or how you’re gonna react on them, but you could come home with me. That way you wouldn’t be lonely anymore. Plus it would be safer place and there would be food.”

It appeared Leonardo didn’t understand so Raphael tapped his thighs with his hands. “Come here. Let’s go.” Curiosity started to take over bigger mutant who slowly rose, coming to Raphael on all fours. “Good boy. Now follow me, okay?” Raphael did what Leo had done in previous night, leading the way and look back to see did Leo follow him. He didn’t. Stopping Raphael tapped his thighs again, asking Leo to follow him. Sun was coming up and people were waking up so that caused Raphael more stress.

“Come on, baby. Come. We need to hurry.”

Sunrise was turning everything red, orange and yellow, pretty much looking like a fire. Leonardo suddenly panicked, backing away in the shadows of the house. This confused Raphael.

“Are you afraid of the sun?” No answer. When Raphael took a step closer, almost stepping on the floor where sun shined coloring it like a flames, Leonardo jumped right besides smaller turtle, pulling him away, staring the light on the floor like if it was his worst enemy. Raphael was stunned, but it seemed it was either sun or the colors what Leonardo was afraid of. But the color were beautiful, warm and resembling fire. Fire? Could it be? To be sure Raphael did a little test.

He found a matchbox, lighting up one match. The horror in Leo’s eyes, the quickness when he backed away from Raphael. So it was a fire what other mutant was afraid of. But to be sure Raphael did another test. Rolling a page of old news paper Raphael light it up, pointing it towards Leonardo who was sitting in the corner now. Big mutant was trembling, panicking and when the fire just came closer, he suddenly growled trying to bite the news paper. This was enough. Raphael took the roll in the bathroom, dropping it in the toilet where was little bit of old water left.

Leonardo eyed him when he came back, showing his hands. “Easy. There’s no fire. And look.” Raphael walked straight for the sunlight, stepping into it. “It’s only a sun. Not a fire. This won’t hurt.” It took some minutes before Leonardo dared to move, viciously sniffing the air. There still lingered the remain scents of smoke and it made him alarmed.

“Come now, we really need to leave.” Taking Leo’s hand Raphael escorted him out in the shadows, heading to closest manhole cover. From there they both went into the sewers, Leonardo walking right behind Raphael. He had never been in the sewers so new sounds even there scared him, making him jump every now and then. Raphael only smiled rolling his eyes. Opening the door to the lair Raphael pushed Leo in so that he could close the door behind them. Leonardo sniffed the air like mad. So many new scents, new sounds… Petting Leo’s shoulder Raphael smiled at him.

“Take it easy. You’re safe here. Home.”

Raphael left Leo on his spot as he went to find his brothers. When he found them, he brought them in the hall, showing his finding to them. Donatello looked Leonardo with wide eyes, Mikey letting out a scream which terrified big mutant who let out his own shriek standing up on his back legs, before running all around like mad on all fours. He was jumping on walls, climbing them up looking for a way out from the ceiling, running all around on the floor, pushing over the furniture and so on.

Slapping Mikey on the mouth Raphael growled. “Stop screaming, you idiot! You only make it all worse!”

“I’m sorry, but you know I am afraid of monsters.”

“He’s no monster.” Raphael hissed as he started to walk towards Leonardo who was sitting in the corner, his shell towards Raphael, looking desperately a way out. “Hey.” Raphael said from the safe distant, getting Leo to look at him. Raph rewarded him with a smile.

“Good. It’s okay.” He kept his hands in the air, reaching them towards Leonardo, finally getting a hold on his cheeks. Slowly petting round cheeks calmed Leonardo down some, making him move to sit right in front of Raphael, resting his chin against Raphael’s chest, looking up at him. Smiling Raphael moved his other hand on Leo’s head, slowly stroking it.

“That’s good. That’s very good. I’m here.”

Donatello stepped closer, keeping his voice steady and calm. “Care to explain this… thing, Raphael?” And Raphael explained. At least all that what he knew. Donatello rubbed his chin as he eyed Leonardo’s tattoo.

“Let me scan that. Perhaps I find something.” With small device Donatello scanned Leo’s tattoo, withdrawing in his lab to do research. Hours tick away when Donatello finally came out from his lab, heading towards his brothers who were seated in living room. Leonardo was curled in front of the chair what Raphael was sitting on, resting his legs on Leo’s shell.

“I found something.” Donatello stated as he sat down, holding printed papers in his hands. “It took me a lot of work, but his tattoo lead me to a news about fire in the lab. However, this new was so greatly edited that all important info had been cut out of it so I had to break in government’s web page. I found a secret report about the lab which, indeed, burned down about a month ago. They also stated in the report that all subjects burned down with it.” Looking at Leonardo Don smiled. “Luckily not all of them, it seems tho.”

Raphael smiled as he looked down at sleeping Leo. “Anything else?” He softly asked.

“Yes. With the report there also was a list of animals they used in the lab. There was one male turtle which got a tattoo Nro. XIII – but on top of it he was named unlike other subjects.” Donatello smiled as he looked at Raphael and then Leonardo. “His name is Leonardo.”

Jerking his head up Leonardo looked at Don. He received a calm smile. “So he knows his name at least. That is a good start.”

“Start?” Mikey asked.

“Yes. He will stay here with us. After all he’s a turtle, a mutant and very attached on Raphael. Besides this is the safest place for him.” Donatello smiled as he, with Mikey, watched how Leonardo had turned to sit towards Raphael, sneaking between his legs and resting his chin against Raphael’s chest scutes while Raphael petted his head, pressing his beak against Leo’s with a smile, eyes closed.

Surely new mouth to feed and getting Leo used on sounds what turtles, and especially Don, would be making in the lair, would take time and effort but it would be all worth it. Now Leonardo also would get all the warmth of a home and family what he, so badly, had always wanted.

The End


End file.
